1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for loading a motorcycle onto or into another vehicle, such as onto the flat bed of a tow truck, and more particularly, to a motorcycle loading apparatus which can be used by a single operator to load a motorcycle, including one which is damaged or otherwise inoperable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many occasions when it is necessary or desirable to load a motorcycle onto another vehicle. For example, motorcycles are frequently loaded onto trailers, singly or with other motorcycles, for transportation to another location. Another frequent application of motorcycle loading is when the motorcycle has become inoperable or has been damaged, such as in an accident, and it must be loaded onto a towing vehicle. Still another application is when a vehicle is impounded.
In the past, motorcycles have been loaded in a variety of ways. First of all, an operable motorcycle can be simply ridden onto the vehicle on which it is to be loaded if a ramp is available or if the bed of the trailer or truck itself can be tilted so that it engages the ground. However, loading a motorcycle by riding it onto another vehicle may be impossible if the motorcycle is damaged, and even if the motorcycle is not damaged, if the person is not trained in riding motorcycles. Also, once the motorcycle is actually loaded, assistance is required to attach tie-down straps to the motorcycle to hold it in place for transportation.
One prior art apparatus used to make it easier to load and position a motorcycle onto a flat bed of a truck includes a wheel saddle having a pivotal rear member. The wheel saddle is held in place on the bed of the truck by the main winch on the truck, and the front wheel of the motorcycle is maneuvered to engage the pivoted rear member. As the motorcycle front wheel is moved forwardly, the pivoting member pivots. The forward part of the motorcycle front wheel eventually engages an upwardly extending rail portion, and another rail portion on the pivoting member pivots upwardly so that it engages a rear portion of the motorcycle front wheel to hold the wheel in place. With this device, it is necessary for a trained motorcycle rider to ride the motorcycle into the saddle which may be difficult or impossible to do if the motorcycle is not operable or is damaged. Also, motorcycle owners may not leave the keys, and some wrecker operators will not start the motorcycle as a matter of policy, so, it is usually necessary to have assistance to push the motorcycle into position.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which can be used to load a motorcycle onto another vehicle by a single operator, even if the motorcycle is damaged or is not operable. The present invention meets this need by providing means for pulling the motorcycle into the wheel saddle of the prior art and which may be operated by remote control by a person sitting on the motorcycle. It is not necessary for the motorcycle to be operable or undamaged to utilize this system. Also, the present invention may be operated by a person who is not skilled in riding motorcycles. All that is necessary is for the operator to balance the motorcycle as it is being pulled into place.
The motorcycle loading apparatus of the present invention is adapted to load a motorcycle easily and quickly onto another vehicle by a single operator, regardless of whether the motorcycle is operable or damaged. The apparatus is portable and relatively lightweight.
The motorcycle loading apparatus of the present invention comprises a wheel saddle positionable on the bed of the vehicle and adapted for receiving a wheel of the motorcycle therein, yoke or harness means for attaching to the motorcycle, and winch means disposed on the saddle and connectable to the yoke means for pulling the motorcycle such that the wheel is positioned in the saddle.
The yoke means is preferably characterized by a yoke or harness assembly comprising a strap for connection to a member of the motorcycle, and a spreader such that portions of the strap may be disposed on opposite sides of the front wheel of the motorcycle. The member may be a fork, frame, footpeg, or other portion of the motorcycle. The strap is adjustable in length and may include first and second straps so that the harness may be said to comprise a first strap engagable with a first fork or first member of the motorcycle, a second strap engagable with a second fork or second member of the motorcycle, and a spreader engaged with at least one of the first and second straps to maintain at least a portion of the straps in spaced relationship to one another.
In a preferred embodiment, the harness further comprises a first hook attached to the first strap at an intermediate location thereon, a first ring attached to an end of the first strap, a second hook attached to the second strap at an intermediate location thereon, and a second ring attached to an end of the second strap. The first strap may be wrapped around the first member of the motorcycle, and the first ring may be engaged with the first hook. The second strap may be wrapped around the second member of the motorcycle, and the second ring may be engaged with the second hook.
The wheel saddle comprises a lower track, a front stop extending upwardly from said lower track, and a bracket extending from said front stop. The winch means is attached to the bracket.
The winch means, which also may be referred to as a means for applying tension to the yoke or harness means, is characterized in the preferred embodiment by an electric winch having a cable engagable with the yoke means.
The apparatus may further comprise remote control means attachable to the motorcycle for controlling the winch means wherein the remote control means is operable by an operator sitting on the motorcycle. The remote control means preferably comprises a clamp for attachment to a portion of the motorcycle, such as the handlebar, and a switch mounted on the clamp. The switch is a push-button switch which makes the electrical connection when depressed and breaks the electrical connection when released. The clamp has a biasing means for biasing it to a clamping position.
The apparatus additionally comprises retaining means for retaining a loose end of a strap on the yoke or harness assembly. This retainer means is preferably characterized by a retainer assembly comprising a spool portion, a jaw portion hingingly connected to the spool portion and having an open position wherein the strap may be wrapped around the spool portion and a closed position for grippingly engaging a portion of the strap wrapped around the spool portion, and a clip for locking the jaw portion in the closed position thereof. A plurality of teeth are defined on a surface of the jaw portion facing the strap and are adapted for engaging the portion of the strap when the jaw portion is in the closed position thereof. A notch is defined in longitudinal ends of the spool portion, and the jaw portion and spool portion are preferably integrally formed. The retainer assembly is usable in other applications in addition to retaining a portion of a strap in a motorcycle loading apparatus.
Numerous objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment is read in conjunction with the drawings which illustrate such embodiment.